favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Close
'Close '(クローズ Kurōzu?) is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Shut and Lock, form a group called the Three Musketeers. He is defeated in episode 11 but it was revealed that he survive the attack as shown in episode 31. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:30 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Purple *Hair Color:Black *Homeland:Dys Dark *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Theme Color:Purple *Voice Actor:Mitsuaki Madono Appearance He has black hair and eyes, and dresses up like a rock star and wears a lock around his neck. He wears a purple leather jacket and pants with gold spikes decorating the shoulders. He has elf-like ears and wears dark magenta eye makeup that lights up when he summons a Zetsuborg. He is also very lanky. His powered-up form is a bit different. In that form, he is larger, more muscular, and takes on a more menacing appearance. His final form, which is even stronger, looks like a large purple crow with glowing red eyes. When he returns, his clothes change a bit. His top appears to be smaller with gray netting covering the chest. He also now wears a long purple skirt-like garment and black high-heeled boots with a belt with gold spikes and a red lock buckle. He also has long black fingerless gloves and his magenta eye makeup now just lines his eyes. In episode 50, he turns into another new form using the remainder of Dyspear's power inside of him. His hair becomes longer and white with a couple of black strands sticking upward. His outfit resembles Dyspear's, a black and red tight-fitting suit with a magenta keyhole on his chest and thick black and purple feathers flowing from the lower part of his body. Personality He is strict, short tempered and stubborn. Close is straight forward and doesn't care about others feeling as well always trying to persuade his teammates into following his plans. After his revival, he looks to be more strict and serious and has become more loyal to Dyspear, even helping with her return. He also appears to care deeply for Stop & Freeze, retreating from the Cures' Grand Printemps attack before the two could be purified. History First Attack He appears before Haruka and Yui and traps Yui in the Gate of Desparation and creates a book Zetsuborg. Haruka noticed that Yui got captured and is told by Puff and Aroma to transform. She becomes Cure Flora and battles the Zetsuborg and defeats it with Floral Tourbillon. Frustrated, Close leaves. Confronting the Cures He was frustrated after his repeated failure of defeating the Cures. He trapped graduated student's dream and creates windmill Zetsuborg. The trio manage to defeat it with their main attack. Dyspear appear before them, much of everyone's shock. First Death Dyspear give him last chance to fight Cure Flora in the Cage of Despair. He grow a wings and fight Flora until Mermaid and Twinkle come to her aid. He transform into his true form that resembling a bird to attack them and overpower them. The trio received a Crystal Princess Rod and they used Trinity Lumiere to defeat him. When Dyspear knew that he is dead, this making her angry. Revived It was revealed that he survive Trinity Lumiere and assume his crow form. He saw Lock turn the Hope Kingdom's palace into Zetsuborg. When Lock was defeated, he absorb his energy before flew away. In episode 31, he appears before the Cures and easily defeats them before bringing forth two new commanders, Freeze and Stop. When the Cures defeat the Zetsuborg they summoned, the three of them retreat. After Close arrives back, he uses the despair energy from the gauge to completely rejuvenate Dyspear and create a new palace created by thorns. Trap After observing the Cures, he disguise himself as Kurosu to encourage their dreams. He locked Puff and Aroma so they won't tell Haruka's states and he reveal himself as Close and battle Haruka as Cure Flora. Flora's determination fight him back but Kanata tells Flora not to become a princess, causing the thorn to grow, much of Close's delight as he leave. Battling the Cures After Haruka's despair, he watch the thorn grow and he, along with Stop and Freeze, confront the Cures and taunt them and they fight him but prove powerful to him and Kanata encourage Haruka, she transform into Cure Flora, this angering her as they clash each other before using Grand Printemps to purify him along with Stop and Freeze but they managed to escape. Final Battle He was sent by Dyspear to face the Cures by reviving Lock and had him fight the Cures. He trapped all the student into Cage of Despair to make Lock powerful. When Yui save them this weaken Lock in the process and suffer by Dyspear's control and Close attack but only to be blocked by Shut and punch him and allow the Cures to purify him, he punch back Shut before withdraw. He return to the palace and merge with Dyspear to become a giant. When the Cures gain Grand Princess Form, they perform Grand Liberation to purify Dyspear and is defeated. He survive and use the remain of Dyspear's powers to assume a new form, he battle Cure Flora one-on-one and overpower her and she tells him that dream and despair should be together, which make him resign his fight and leave with Stop and Freeze. Powers Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into the Gate of Desparation to create Zetsuborgs by saying "Close Your Dream!". He can grow a wings from his back and transform into a bird-like monster to battle the Cures. He can shoot spike from his body. He does not summon Zetsuborgs after his return, instead leaving that to Stop & Freeze. Trivia *His short tempered behavior is similar to Ira. *Along with the rest of the Three Musketeers, his name pertains to closing and locking things away. **Also like the other members, he says "Close Your Dream!" when locking a victim's dream. **His tattoo glow when he look at people's dream. **He and Shut are the only member who wear tattoo around their eyes. *He shares his voice actor with Flat, a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! *His lock around his neck serves as a pendant. *He is the third villain to be a bird, following Hadenya and Noise. *He and Stop & Freeze are the third villain who did not killed by the Cures and merges with the main villain, following Baldez and Joker. *He is the eighth villain to permanently change their appearance. The first seven were Dune, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Mephisto, Regina, and Lock. He is followed by Yamoh. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Final Antagonist Category:Dys Dark